


出逃

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 快要烂在硬盘里了
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	出逃

房门开了，Izzy把脏兮兮的背包甩在最近的一张桌子上。包很轻，里面除了一瓶只剩下一小半的润滑剂外只有几件并不比现在他们身上的干净多少的换洗衣服。

“操，终于。”Axl在他身边嘀咕道。他的红头发一缕缕地结在一起，变得乱糟糟的。Izzy叼着烟，倒在房间正中央的床上，嗓子里哼哼了几声，算是赞同。“我们就他妈的像一对爹妈，得躲着家里的一窝孩子出来打炮。”Axl还站在一边抱怨着。Izzy叹了口气，随手将烟灰弹在地毯上。“去洗澡吧，快点。”

Axl去浴室里了。Izzy仍旧躺在床上，听着Axl时不时关于水温的咒骂。

Axl说的不错，他们花钱来这个又小又烂的汽车旅馆就是为了操在一起，像一对发情的兔子。但是没办法，房子里随时随地都有人，指不定哪天喝醉的Slash或者Steven就会直接跑到不该进去的房间里。毕竟所有的门锁都在他们入住不到一个月后全部报废。逃出来还算是个合理的选择。老实说，Izzy认为根本就不会有人发现他们不见了。

Axl不久就走出了浴室，全身上下只有还在滴水的头发裹着毛巾。Izzy眯着眼睛打量他，视线从胸口移到他的阴茎，Axl现在还软着。Axl注意到他的目光，对他笑了两下，刻意将身子摆正，一只手对着Izzy揉他的阴茎。

Izzy不怎么领情。他今天有点累了，不太想玩其他花样。他招呼了一声，将烟头按灭在床头脏兮兮的烟灰缸里，向浴室走去。

水温确实忽冷忽热，但这和房子里也差不了多少。Axl用掉了大半的沐浴露，Izzy只好就着剩下的搓了搓头发和身子。

浴室里只剩下一条浴巾，除此之外就是一件样貌可疑的浴衣，Izzy无论如何不会让那不知道沾着什么东西的料子接触自己的身体。他和Axl一样，一边擦头发就一边往外走。Axl已经把窗帘拉上了，正坐在床上，手里抛着润滑剂瓶子玩。

Izzy在让头发滴水不那么厉害后就将毛巾丢在一边的椅背上，也在床上坐下。Axl朝他凑过来，牙齿直奔Izzy的嘴唇。Izzy哼了一声，张嘴让Axl的舌头进来。Axl舔了舔他的牙齿，然后舌头继续往他的嘴里钻。

Axl按着Izzy的肩膀，让他倒在床上，暂时破开亲吻，又接着从Izzy的下巴一路亲到他的脖子，锁骨，前胸，腹部，然后舌头在Izzy阴囊附近的皮肤打转。Izzy在他的身下扭动。他轻轻拍了一下Axl的脑袋。“现在没劲搞这些。”Axl不满地低估了一声，但还是去拿一边的润滑剂。

Izzy在Axl用手指给他做扩张的时候撸着自己的阴茎。虽然Axl现在伏在他的腿间但他能看出来Axl开始硬了。Axl硬起来总是显得那么不费劲，Izzy难免有点儿隐隐的嫉妒。Izzy将两条腿环在Axl腰上，需要Axl往里的时候就腿上用点劲。他已经很适应Axl的节奏了，

Izzy吃进三根手指不是那么费力，空气里充斥着润滑剂被搅动的声音和人造香精的味道。“你觉得行吗？”Axl问道。Izzy点了点头，手里仍然握着勃起的阴茎。现在正是最舒服的时候，他迫不及待地想要Axl快点进来，但如果直接说出口又难免会让Axl自大。

好在Axl这次和他一样心急。他就着从Izzy屁股里流出来的润滑剂搓了搓自己的阴茎，然后直接将它塞进了Izzy的屁股里。

Izzy仰着头呻吟，被撑开的感觉让他全身发麻，两腿忍不住更紧地圈住Axl的腰。确实有点疼，但还算可以忍受。Axl凑过来亲他张开的嘴，然后又去咬他的耳垂。Axl吐出的呼吸让Izzy的耳朵发痒，屁股下意识地收紧。他听到Axl在他的耳边叫了一声。他就喜欢这个。

仅有的一些不适消失得很快。Axl的动作快起来，一下下顶在Izzy的前列腺上，脑袋也移到了Izzy的胸口上，舔着他的乳头。Izzy闭起眼睛，两只手搂住Axl的脖子，努力挺着腰将自己往Axl身上送。

他们有一阵子没做了。乐队最近接了几场演出，加上排练根本没有多少可以独处的时间。除了仅有的几次躲在厕所的手活外他们几乎没碰过。Izzy的全身变得更加敏感，Axl的每一下动作都让他硬得发疼，下腹忍不住抽搐。

“操，用力。”Izzy说道。Axl喘着气，没回他，但他做了Izzy想要的。Izzy将头扭到一边，乳头蹭到了Axl的牙齿，全身又软下去。

“快点，快……”他忍不住催促。Axl的喘息喷在他的胸口。两个人的皮肤贴在一起，才刚洗完澡又出了一身汗，但没有人在乎这些了。快感让他们两个仿佛落进了海里。紧紧搂在一起，喘不过气。

Izzy的下腹一阵阵地收紧，发麻的感觉开始往全身窜。他有些朦胧地睁着眼睛，视线里全是Axl的红头发。

好热，Izzy几乎要叫出来了。但他的声音堵在嗓子里，还差一点，就差一点了。

“Izzy——”Axl叫他，声音喘得不像样。Izzy又重新闭上了眼睛，他将自己张得更开，接纳Axl，然后收紧，吃住——

高潮几乎让Izzy的整个身子都抬起来。但Axl压住了他，Izzy只有叫着Axl的名字，将头用力转向一边。然后Axl挺身咬住了Izzy的肩膀，让他的声音断在喉咙里，依然丰沛的快感让他头晕目眩，全身抽动着。Axl的牙齿陷得更深了一点，Izzy感到肚子里一抽，接着Axl的精液就从他的屁股里流了出来。

Axl瘫在他的身上，胸口起伏得很厉害。Izzy被压得有点喘不过气，但Axl的阴茎还埋在他的屁股里，稍微动一下就敏感得不行。最终他只是稍微推了推Axl的脑袋，好让Axl自己挪开，方便Izzy呼吸。

“所以，我们定了几天的房间？”过了一会儿Izzy问道。他的声音仍然有点不连贯。

“两个晚上。”Axl回答道，他又蹭过来亲Izzy的脖子，但仍然没有把阴茎拔出来。“想听听我的计划吗？”


End file.
